mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell
|publisher=THQ Nordic |distributor=Nickelodeon Interactive Games Nickelodeon (Mac OS X) |composer=Richard Jacques |designer= |series= Mitchell & Nicktoons |release= Original release *EU:March 17, 2017 *NA:March 18, 2017 *AUS:March 27, 2017 Mac OS X *WW:October 17, 2016 |genre=Sports |modes=Single-player Multiplayer |platform=PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, Microsoft Windows PC, Mac OS X, Linux }} Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch is a tennis video game developed by Sumo Digital, published by THQ Nordic and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games only for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows PC, Mac OS X and Linux. This game is originally titled as Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis 2 in Europe as it mainly appeared as an upgradable game of it's prequel Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis, the rumors of this game has powerful tennis/mini-game missions to be played during the story mode. Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch is the sequel to Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis, the fifth installment and the second tennis game in the Mitchell & Nicktoons series. The game was a launch title for the Nintendo Switch in North America and Europe. Although The game includes 16 plus more playable characters and 20 courts from Nickelodeon franchises. In total, 30 more Nickelodeon franchises are represented in the game. Along with Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis, it was announced that Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch would be ported to Mac OS X by Feral Interactive. The Linux and the Mac OS X versions of the game was released by THQ Nordic and Nickelodeon, But it was developed by Feral Interactive on October 17, 2016. Gameplay Superstar Mode allows the player to play missions which include exhibition matches, tournaments and tasks based around a specific Nickelodeon game including Mitchell Van Morgan, Danny Phantom and My Life As A Teenage Robot as well as adding the newer trademarks of The Loud House, Game Shakers and Harvey Beaks. Completing missions unlocks items such as courts, stages, soundtracks and characters. Exhibition Mode offers the chance to challenge a character to a match on one of many courts, including Mitchell's home court of Raleigh, North Carolina(USA), or Zoey's PCA tennis court of Malibu, California(USA). Whichever court is chosen, there are a host of Nickelodeon celebrities cheering them on from court side. Tournament Mode allows the player to play in a series of matches against opponents chosen at random by the computer in an arena also chosen at random. There are several playable minigames in Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch, including ones from Nickelodeon games such as a Ghost Zone meets Space Invaders game, in which the player has to hit moving targets in the form of zombies (or ghosts), a Space Harrier game, a Puyo Puyo game, and a Virtua Cop game. Each character has its own unique 'special attack' giving the player more chance of scoring a point. For example: Gilius throws a magic bottle in the air and covers the opponent's side with thunderbolts, if they touch one the character will be stunned for a brief moment, or Mitchell's signature "Super Mitchell" attack, which causes the tennis ball to zig-zag in various directions around the court when he hits the ball. The PlayStation Network and Xbox Live versions both have online play, while the Wii version has three different control schemes (Wii Remote with Nunchuk, Wii Remote sideways and the Classic Controller).Sega Superstars Tennis The Nintendo DS version of the game can be played with the standard control pad, or utilize the stylus. Reception |EuroG = 7/10 |GSpot = 7Sega Superstars Tennis for Wii Review - Wii Sega Superstars Tennis Review |GSpy = 3/5GameSpy: SEGA Superstars Tennis Review |GT = 6.5GameTrailers: SEGA Superstars Tennis Video Review |IGN = 6.2IGN: SEGA Superstars Tennis Review |ONM = 89% |Play = 69%Sega Superstars Tennis - review - play }} Sega Superstars Tennis has received generally mixed reviews. Eurogamer praised the game for its fan service and gave it 7/10.Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis Review // Xbox 360 /// Eurogamer Games Magazine Official Nintendo Magazine UK reviewed both the Wii and DS versions of the game, saying they both had great gameplay, fun minigames and were enjoyable in multiplayer. However the game just missed out on a Gold Award (which is given to games that score 90% or higher in their reviews) due to the lack to Nintendo Wi-Fi support and blasted Sega for the omission due to Wi-Fi being supported on the Xbox and PS3, commenting that as Nintendo Wi-Fi had already proven its capabilities with other games, it appeared that Sega simply couldn't be bothered to include it.Wii Review: Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis - Official Nintendo Magazine IGN called the Wii version "a tennis game that should have been better than it is." They criticized the lack of detail in the graphics, the muffled sound effects, simplistic gameplay, and the lack of an online mode, which is present in the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions. Comic Here is the comic based on this game planned by Dark Horse Comics during the 2017 year. Well it came to a conclusion to the after math of the Mitchell & Nicktoons. Gallery Mitchell and Nicktoons Tennis 2 logo.png|Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch European Logo.|link=http://thqnordic.com/games/mitchellandnicktoonstennis2/ Mitchell and Nicktoons Tennis Rematch logo.png|Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis :Rematch North American logo|link=http://thqnordic.com/games/mitchellandnicktoonstennis2/ Mitchell and Nicktoons Tennis Rematch Nintendo 3DS Cover.png|Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch Nintendo 3DS cover.|link=http://thqnordic.com/games/mitchellandnicktoonstennis2/ Mitchell and Nicktoons Tennis Rematch Nintendo Switch Cover.png|Mitchell and Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch Nintendo Switch cover|link=http://thqnordic.com/games/mitchellandnicktoonstennis2/ Mitchell and Nicktoons Tennis Rematch PlayStation Vita Cover.png|Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch PlayStation Vita Cover|link=http://thqnordic.com/games/mitchellandnicktoonstennis2/ Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis Rematch PlayStation 4 Cover.png|Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch PlayStation 4 Cover|link=http://thqnordic.com/games/mitchellandnicktoonstennis2/ Mitchell and Nicktoons Tennis Rematch Xbox One Cover.png|Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch Xbox One Cover|link=http://thqnordic.com/games/mitchellandnicktoonstennis2/ Mitchell and Nicktoons Tennis Rematch PC Cover.png|Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch PC DVD-Rom Cover|link=http://thqnordic.com/games/mitchellandnicktoonstennis2/ Mitchell and Nicktoons Tennis Rematch PC-Mac European Cover.png|Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch PC/MAC/Linux European cover|link=http://thqnordic.com/games/mitchellandnicktoonstennis2/ See also *''Zoey 101'' *List of games featuring Mitchell Van Morgan References Category:2016 video games Category:2017 video games Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2017 Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox Live games Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:OS X games Category:Linux games Category:IOS games Category:THQ studs THQ Nordic video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Mitchell & Nicktoons series Category:Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis Category:Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis (Rematch) Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Tennis video games Category:Tennis articles by quality Category:Feral Interactive games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games published by THQ Nordic